Finger-operable dispensers are typically adapted to be incorporated in dispensing systems mounted on handheld containers that are commonly used for fluent substances or products. Some dispensers are designed for use with a valve assembly, and have a suitable discharge structure to produce a foam, mousse, or atomized spray. A dispensing system comprising such a valve assembly and cooperating dispenser is typically used for dispensing cosmetic products or other personal care products such as hairspray, deodorant or antiperspirant, body sprays, etc., as well as institutional, industrial, and household products.
Dispensing systems comprising a valve assembly and cooperating dispenser are typically mounted at the top of the associated container, such as a metal can containing a pressurized product. The dispenser typically includes an external actuating element that is operatively connected to the valve assembly, and that provides a dispensing orifice from which the product can be dispensed to a target area.
For some applications, it can be desirable to provide a dispensing actuator which facilitates push-button or like actuation of the valve assembly of the associated container. While convenient use is thus facilitated, at the same time, it is desirable to prevent inadvertent actuation and dispensing, and thus the provision of a removable lid or cover, to shield the push-button from inadvertent actuation, can be desirable.
To facilitate convenient use of dispensing actuators for use on associated containers, it is known to provide such dispensing actuator constructions with flip-open lids, typically provided as an integral portion of the dispensing actuator, such as by the provision of a unitary, living hinge or the like. Such arrangements desirably preclude the need for a separate lid or cover which can inadvertently be lost or otherwise separated from the remainder of the dispensing actuator structure.
More recently, efforts have been made to provide such flip-open lid dispensing actuators with push-button actuation, by which simple manipulation of a button on the dispensing actuator urges the flip-open lid from a closed position to an open position. Such arrangements can be particularly desirable, such as for hair care or other personal care products, since a container can be easily grasped in one hand, and the push-button of the dispensing actuator actuated to open the flip-open lid, and thus facilitate convenient dispensing of the contents of the container.
Notably, the present invention is directed to a dispensing actuator for use on a container having a dispensing valve assembly, with the present dispensing actuator desirably configured to permit push-button opening of a flip-open lid of the dispensing actuator, and subsequent actuation of the valve assembly of the container for convenient dispensing of the container's contents.